Otherside of The Mirror
by FALLING-ANGEL24
Summary: After Fionna, Cake and Marshall find a mirror, cursed by the Ice Queen, that shows another dimension for the people in The Land of Aaa. How will our hero's act at the life they could never dream of? Will their hidden emotions be revealed from their other selves and open their minds up to new possibilities and relationships? Or will it just push them further away? FioLee. Review pls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The day seemed to be as normal as The Land of Ooo can get. The birds were chirping, the candy people were having their normal, sugary, days and the Ice Queen was in her Ice Kingdom, looking into a mirror. You know, the normal. The Ice Queen gave out a cackle and picked up a potion bottle, uncorking it and splashing the mirror. The mirror's glass rippled like water and a blurry image appeared, "Yes! It worked! I can now make Prince Gumball marry me!" she cackled. Her fingers brushed the mirror's surface and it began to glow. A woman appeared in the mirror, folding laundry in what seemed to be a laundry room. She had brown hair and olive skin and wore glasses. The Ice Queen had a disgusted look on her face, "What is this?!" she screeched, "It's useless now!" she grew angry and tore the mirror off the wall, tossing it from her icy mountain. The mirror slid down the mountain like a sled and stopped at the bottom where the grass met the ice. The image on the mirror seemed to pause, waiting for someone to come around and play it again.

Out in The Land of Ooo, there was an adventuress, lying on her couch, bored. Fionna sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Cake!" she called out to her adopted sister, who indeed, was a cat. Cake looked at Fionna from her videogame, "What is it, baby cakes?" she answered in a sassy, southern voice, "I'm bored. Its too peaceful here!" Fionna frowned in a childish manner. "We could always see if your _man_ wants us to get something," answered Cake, winking. Fionna flushed and sat up, "He's not my man. PG is only a friend," she retorted and got off the couch. They walked out the house and Cake gave out a sassy, "mhmm~" and she grew in size, letting Fionna onto her back, "Whatever you say."

The Candy Kingdom seemed at peace with their GumBall Guardians blowing bubbles. Cake and Fionna made their way into the castle and they saw Prince Gumball, in all his pink glory, wearing a frilly apron, baking. He looked over as the girls walked in, giving them a smile, "Greetings Fionna and Cake! What brings you here on this fine day?" He asked, taking his oven mittens off. "We were just wondering if you have anything for us to do," answered Fionna, "Well," Gumball began, remembering something, "One of my mirrors was taken today, would you mind finding it and returning it for me," he said and Fionna smiled, "Sure! Come on, Cake!" Fionna exclaimed, happy to have something to do, and jumped on the now large cat's back, stretching out the window.

Fionna scanned the ground, looking for the mirror. They passed over The Grasslands of their home, the other kingdoms, and they were near the cave the housed Fionna's best bro, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. The said vampire was surprisingly up and about with his umbrella that covered his skin from the deadly sunrays. "Cake! Let's ask Marshall!" said Fionna and Cake's fur bristled, "Are you sure..?" she asked Fionna, not wanting to be near the vampire. Fionna nodded in confirmation. Cake stretched down to the vampire, causing him to look over at them with a half gray apple in his hand, "Hey there Bunny, Kitty," he said, winking with a toothy grin. Fionna rolled her eyes playfully, "Hey Marsh, have you seen a mirror around here anywhere? PG said it was stolen from his castle this morning." Marshall frowned slightly when she mentioned the Gummy Prince but it was quickly forgotten when he shrugged nonchalantly, "Nope," he sunk his fangs into the apple, sucking the red from it's shiny skin. "Well can you help us then?" She asked. Marshall looked like he was pondering for a minute but then smirked, "Sure, Bunny," he floated over and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "But what do I get in return?" he asked seductively and leaned in, holding the girl's gaze. Fionna laughed and punched him in the side and he gave a mocking pained noise, failing to hold back a laugh, "Come on, lets get going." Fionna said and the three went looking for the mirror.

The sun was beginning to set and Fionna, Cake and Marshall have not found the mirror. The only place left was the Ice Kingdom, "The Ice Queen must've taken it for some creepy purpose," said Fionna with an agreement from Cake. Out of the corner of Cake's eye, she saw something glitter on the ground by the icy mountain, "Hey Fionna, I see something," the cat said, stretching her way to the floor. Marshall followed in tow. They saw what seemed to be a mirror made of candy, "Well this is it," Fionna said, picking up the mirror. Her thumbs brushed against the surface and the Mirror's glass rippled, "Whoa! Check this out guys!" and they all looked at the mirror as the scene began to play once more.

* * *

_Simone finished folding a plaid shirt, and looked at her watch, giving out a sigh. "He forgot to set his alarm again," she said and set the shirt to the side, making her way out of the laundry room and up the stairs of the large, seemingly empty house. She walked up to a room where a "Keep out of else" sign was tacked to the door. Simone knocked, "Marshy, time for school," she said and put her ear to the door, hearing nothing. She gave a huff, and opened the door, giving the view of a very dark and seemingly gloomy room. She walked over to the large bed, tugging at a pale foot that stuck out from the covers, "Get up, time for school," she said once more. She was answered with a grumble and the foot slid back into the covers. Simone put hands on her hips and a frown played on her lips, "Fine then," she said and made her way over to the black out curtains, pulling them open, letting in the morning light. A hiss and a tossing of a pillow at the woman was the immediate reaction from the familiar young man, Marshall Lee Abadeer. His dark eyes were set into a tired glare as Simone laughed at the boy; his black hair was in a bed head while his lips were pulled into a frown, "Really Simone?" Marshall asked, "Really. Now get ready for school." Simone left the room. Marshall ran a hand through his dark locks, giving the view of the many piercings on his ears. The scene was suddenly stopped and the mirror rippled once more._

* * *

Marshall and Fionna's mouth hung open at what they had just saw, "Was that..?" Marshall said, blinking, "I… that is so mathematical!" exclaimed Fionna as she jumped to her feet, still holding the mirror. "We HAVE to show Gumball this!" she tucked the mirror under her arm and Cake grew once again as the human jumped onto the cat's back, setting off to the Candy Kingdom. "Hey!" Marshall followed in the air after the adventuresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh my glob guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! They made me so happy! I thought that I made them so OOC TT^TT and as soon as I got those reviews I began typing the next chapter for you all :) enjoy! Oh and I also went back and made corrections to chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Fionna, Cake and Marshall rushed into the Candy Castle and into Gumball's bedroom by having Fionna kicking down the door, "PG! Wake up!" exclaimed the human, "Wha-!?" Gumball sat up in his bed, with a tired look, "Fionna?" he saw Marshall and frowned, "oh…and him. What are you guys doing here?" he asked and got out of bed. Fionna put the mirror on his wall, "Check this out Gumball!" she touched the mirror again, letting the Candy Prince gaze at what was unfolding.

* * *

_Marshall put on his red and back plaid flannel shirt with some black jeans. He picked up a pair of socks from the floor, smelling them, "You guys are good," he said, putting the socks on. A yawn pushed passed his lips as he forced his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He looked up at his bed head for a moment and then ran a hand through the messy locks, now deeming himself public worthy. He grabbed his bag and guitar, going downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing a dark red apple. At the door, he held the apple with his mouth as he slipped on his red converse shoes. A muffled "See you later!" came from the teen as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, leaving the large house that grew silent at his loss presence._

* * *

Prince Gumball began to examine the mirror, stopping the scene, "Extraordinary…" the prince mumbled, stroking the mirror's frame. He picked it up and looked at the back of it with a hum. He placed it back on the wall and continued his examination. Cake, who was really getting into what she was watching, called out to the prince, "Put it back and play it again!"

The prince looked over and then put it back on the wall but not playing it, "This must be a wizards doing," he mused to everyone in the room, "Most likely the Ice Queen," said Fionna. Marshall had not said anything as he began thinking. He had a forlorn look etched on his face. Just seeing how Simone could have been made memories resurface that he wished to keep away in front of his friends. Fionna looked over at Marshall and began to get worried at the look on the vampire's face, "Marshall…" she said, reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the vampire to tense slightly and he was pushed out of his thoughts. He looked at Fionna, pushing away his loneliness and smirked in flirting way, "Can't get enough of me, huh Bunny?" and laughed as Fionna blushed slightly, elbowing him. Cake got in between them, giving Marshall the "I'm watching you" look. He smirked and hissed at her with his demon eyes, scaring Cake. She rushed into Fionna's hat and the human glared at him with a "Don't scare her!"

Prince Gumball cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the three, "Now then. I shall keep the mirror in my lab and run some more tests on it. You may all come back tomorrow and I shall tell you what I find." Marshall frowned a bit and flew over to the mirror, grabbing it, "How about I just keep it at my place? I could.." he began, "write down what happens with the mirror and give you the notes to work with." He lied smoothly to Gumball. The prince frowned and grabbed the mirror back, "No offense, Marshall, but I don't trust you alone with the mirror," Gumball looked over at Fionna, "Why don't you watch it for me?" he asked Fionna, giving her a sweet smile, causing the girl to blush. Fionna gently took the mirror, "Uh, sure PG," she said. Marshall frowned at them and an idea popped into his head. He flew over the adventuress, "Why don't we _both_ watch the mirror?" he said, wrapping a arm around the girl, "What do ya say Bunny?"

Fionna contemplated over Marshall's idea and then looked up at him, smiling, "Sure!" and Cake gave out a groan. Marshall smirked and told them that he would stay with them while the mirror was placed in Fionna's care.

* * *

"This mirror is so Rhombus!" said Fionna as she hooked it to the wall, looking over it. Cake was putting curtains on the windows so that the suns rays would not harm The Vampire King, grumbling as she did. Marshall was floating on the couch, watching Fionna, his eyes sometimes moving over to the girl backside, which caused a small smirk to play his lips. Fionna looked over at Marshall and the vampire's eyes immediately looked at the girls face, acting like he was never looking at her butt, "Want something to eat Marshall?" she asked and the vampire shrugged with a "I guess."

Fionna went to the messy kitchen, grabbing a bowel of strawberries and made her way back to the living room. "Cake! We're gonna watch some more of that mirror movie!" called out Fionna, putting the bowel down on the couch. The cat came back downstairs, excited to watch more. Marshall actually sat on the couch with the bowel of strawberries next to him, and Fionna touched the Mirror again. She sat down on the other side of the bowel with her sister next to her. All of their eyes were glued to the mirror.

* * *

_In a blue and white room there was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. This girl is Fionna Mertens. She wore a teal blue shirt with jeans and her bangs were clipped back by bunny hair clips. Fionna looked over at her cat, Cake, "Do I look good?" she asked and the cat opened an eye but then closed it. Fionna pouted, "Well then, not asking you again," she slipped into her sneakers. She grabbed her phone, taking a look at her UFC posters and grinned, "Tonight's fight is going to be awesome.." and with that she left her room, walking down the hallway and to the kitchen where a woman who was a few inches taller than the teen was cooking. The woman had tan skin with blonde hair and she wore a yellow shirt with white overalls over it and yellow flats. The woman looked over at the girl with chocolate eyes that held warmth, "Good morning, baby cakes," the women greeted in Cake's voice. Fionna smiled, "Morning Kate," she said and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. There was finger snapping of Morse Code behind the teen and she looked over to see a man with dark skin and hair, looking to be Native American descent. Fionna smiled, "Morning Mono" the man smiled slightly back. Kate went and placed a plate of food in front of Mono, kissing his cheek. A small blush grazed his cheek and he snapped his fingers again, and Kate blushed. The woman looked over at Fionna, "Hurry up and get your fabulous booty to school, and go get your man," she said with a wink. Fionna blushed, "He's not my man!" and scurried out of the house, leaving Kate laughing in the kitchen. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Sweet babies I'm a looker!" commented Cake and began to swagger around like she was model. Fionna laughed, watching her sister, and Marshall looked over at Fionna with a ghost of a smile. They all looked back to the mirror.

* * *

_As Fionna walked out of her home, right on her porch swing was none other than Marshall, who was finishing up his apple, nonchalantly looking over his phone. Fionna smiled, "Well if it isn't our neighborhood vampire," she laughed and the boy looked up at her, putting his phone away and getting up. He tossed his apple into the bush behind them, "Well if it isn't our neighborhood bunny," he smirked and Fionna gave a slight pout. He laughed, "Let's just go," she mumbled, walking down the porch steps with Marshall in tow. _

_"Any dreams of me, Fi?" Marshall asked in a teasing way and Fionna punched him in his side. He laughed, "Such a girl!" he exclaimed and Fionna gave a huff. Marshall's laughs died down and he glanced over at his best friend-but-also-crush. The way the morning sun hit her hair made his stomach coil. He swallowed but he let his eyes roam, taking in her features, the clothes she wore, and the way she walked._

_Somewhere along their way to school, Marshall's hand found its way into Fionna's. The girl didn't seem to really take notice but that made things better for Marshall, not wanting to be questioned by his actions._

* * *

Marshall looked over and saw that the girls were asleep. He contemplated on leaving so that they could sleep, but when he looked over at the mirror he decided against it and continued to watch.

* * *

_The high school was a large but plain with its once white outer walls. A flagpole was stuck to the ground with the American flag whipping around to the wind, showing the world how "patriotic" the school was. Kids in their cliques were out in the front, either sitting on the front steps or on the grass, chatting and laughing. Fionna and Marshall walked into the building and Marshall's hand left hers the minute they came up to a group. A boy with strawberry blonde hair and bright eyes that were covered by glasses looked over, and he waved to Fionna, completely ignoring Marshall. Fionna blushed and waved, while Marshall rolled his eyes. Next to the boy with glasses was a girl who had long raven hair but had half of her head shaven. She wore grey ripped jeans with a bright red belt to hold them up. She wore an Avenged Sevenfold band shirt but the sleeves were ripped off. She looked at them and gave out a peace sign, "Sup'?" she greeted, "Hi Marcy!" said Fionna, smiling. Marceline had her arm wrapped around another girl, who had blonde hair with pink bangs. She wore a simple outfit of a pink shirt and normal jeans. "Good morning," she greeting, giving off a polite smile, "Hey Bon.." said Marshall._

_"Are you guys gonna watch the fight tonight?" asked Fionna. Marceline grinned, "Totally, bun-bun," Bonnie's smile fell slightly, "I would but I have homework,"_

_Fionna pouted and they laughed, teasing the girl with the phrase "Chipmunk cheeks". Fionna blushed in embarrassment but looked over to the boy with glasses, "PG, are you gonna watch it?" she asked and the boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I would… but I'm busy tonight," he said, not daring to look at the small teen who gave him a sad look. "Hey! You still have Marshall," said Marceline, winking, "He does **everything** you ask him to," she said with a knowing smirk towards Marshall. He glared at the girl, "Oh! Yeah! Marshall, you wanna come over and watch it with me then?" she asked: completely forgetting about the disappointment that happened moments ago. Marshall sighed, knowing he can never really say no to her, "Fine…" and he was jumped on by the tiny blonde teen, hugging him tightly, and cheering. The bell rang as the boy tried to pry the cheerful girl off of him, calling out to his retreating friends that laughed all the way to class._

_"God dammit, Fionna!"_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that it's short. I kinda have writers block DX. Anyways, post a review and throw in some of your own ideas for this story. You can even give me made up song lyrics that I can use for Marshall :) See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Earth:**

Marshall was in the boy's bathroom, holding onto the window's ledge with one hand, and the other trying to push the small window open. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips and his eyebrows were pulled together in concentration. He let out a muffled curse as his hand slipped, but it managed to push the window open. He grinned and jumped down. He leaned against the wall, taking out a Bic lighter, and lit his cigarette. Taking a drag from the cancer stick, his shoulders slumped a bit and he held the smoke in his lungs for a second before exhaling it. He looked at the smoke alarm that was disabled in his freshman year. It reminded him of his "bad boy" years.

He smiled a bit as he remembered when he was in the school gang. Pulling pranks, spray-painting the walls, disabling smoke alarms so that they could smoke in the bathrooms and not get caught. He also frowned though when he remembered how much a douche he was: beating up others and doing drugs. His jaw clenched and he tapped the ash off of the cigarette, and took another drag. He pushed himself off the wall and went over to the mirror and looked at his reflection with a frown. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his skin seemed more pale than usual, "Ugh, no wonder Marceline calls me Paste Face sometimes," he scoffed and sat on the counter, still looking into the mirror. He saw how tired and sad his eyes were. He felt nauseous and looked away, now angry with himself, "Why the fuck is it so obvious..?" he asked himself, tapping ash into the sink.

* * *

He focused on his cigarette and leaned his back onto the mirror. The mirror gave off a light glow and the glass rippled like water. Marshall felt it and jumped a bit, turning his head to look at the mirror, "What was that?" his eyes scanned the mirror. Nothing happened at first and he looked at his cigarette, "If someone laced my cigarette, I am going to be so pi-!" he cut himself off as he saw the mirror ripple again in his peripheral vision. He snapped his head up and his eyes widened as a picture appeared on the mirror. It seemed to be the inside of some log cabin maybe; he wasn't quite sure because it was blurry. He saw three blobs on what might've been a couch. The picture began to get clearer and details popped up. It looked to be the inside of a tree house that had been turned into a home. There was clutter everywhere with weapons scattered about. He looked at the figures on the couch and leaned back slightly. There was another Fionna and himself! He looked at the third person and frowned, "And the freaking demon cat."

The other him must've saw Marshall somehow, because he had an awe stricken face. Marshall noticed how the "other self" had grey skin and pointy ears. He wore the same flannel shirt that he had on at the moment. The other self floated over and soon they were practically face-to-face. Marshall looked at the other's fangs, "What the hell? Am I some kind of freaking twilight vampire on this trip or something?" he leaned away, looking up and down at the figure in the mirror. The other self must've heard because he gave Marshall a weird look of "What the heck?" and Marshall shrugged.

"So you can hear me, huh, Twilight?" he smirked and the other self narrowed his eyes in a glare, eyes glowing red. Marshall laughed, "That's bad ass, bro," the other self blinked but then smirked and his mouth moved to talk, but no words came out. "Uh, dude, I don't read lips." Marshall said and looked at his cigarette and frowned. He had let it burn out, "What a waste.." he knocked the ash off and washed it down the sink. Marshall looked up and saw that his other self and the tree house was gone, and he was left looking at his reflection. "Well that was one of the best trips that I've had.."

He splashed his face with water to clear his head then took the liberty of covering up the smoke smell from his body and mouth before heading back to Calculus.

* * *

As lunchtime came around, Marshall was still hung up on the bathroom experience that he called a trip. It didn't feel like the one's that he had many times over. He didn't get the dizziness or the feeling of throwing up, and he certainly didn't feel high like he did when he smoke pot. Was it all real somehow? Or was it because he was sleep deprived? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He realized that he had stopped walking and was standing there like an idiot in the middle of the busy hall. "Don't think too hard now, or you'll get a hernia," laughed out a familiar voice. Marshall turned his head, and saw Marceline behind him with a smirk on her face and a hand on her protruding hip. He scoffed, "Yeah whatever," and put his hands in his pockets, starting to walk again. Marceline caught up to him and gave him a once over, "No witty comeback?" he didn't say anything, "Are you sick, Marshall?" she asked and he looked over, "Nah man, just tired," it wasn't a _total_ lie, but at least it kept her at bay for now. Marshall and Marceline caught up with the rest of their group and they began to talk about their classes, except for Fionna, who seemed more focused on the lunch she had made. She was looking into her brown paper bag, practically drooling. Marshall laughed and teased her, "Your food will get soggy from your waterfall of drool, Fi," she pouted and closed her bag, "Its your food too, you butt!"

Marshall looked at her, " You actually brought me lunch?" "Well of course, you never eat!" Fionna exclaimed and then waved her hand over his being, "You need to eat more because you're getting too skinny!" he rolled his eyes, "I'm not too skinny," "You totally are bro," grinned Fionna, "I might break a bone when I punch you cause you don't have any meat on them," Marshall began to mess with her hair, and she called out with a, "hey!"

"Whatever you say, Fi-Fi"

* * *

**A/N: Marshall's a bad boy lol! Thanks so much to the two guests that reviewed! It means too much to me! By the way, anyone like the little plot twist that I added into this story ;)? Let me know your thoughts okay! See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad people are still reading! Remember to review! They keep me going!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Land Of Ooo:**

Marshall had told Fionna what happened, and she seemed to be extremely excited. "This could be another adventure! Maybe if we try hard enough, we could go through the mirror like a portal! We need to tell Gumball this!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bag and sword. Marshall face palmed with a groan. "Are you coming or not?" asked Fionna, looking at him with her large, bright, and beautiful eyes. Marshall felt his dead heart twitch in an almost heartbeat. This girl had him like a toy and she didn't even know it. He licked his lips and went to agree, "Baby cakes, Marshall probably needs to sleep," Cake said, cutting Marshall off. His lips pulled into a line. Fionna blinked and realization hit her face, "Ohhh! You're probably right, Cake. Marshall, you just take a nap and when we come back, we'll tell you what went down at PG's," she told him, her tone stern. Marshall smirked a bit: sternness wasn't really her strong suit. Now that he thought of it though, he did stay up all night. He gave a shrug, "Whatev, Fi. We can make up for lost time in more than one way," he said, mustering up some sex appeal with a wink that went along with his trademark smirk. Fionna blushed slightly but laughed, innocently thinking that he was joking. Most of the time he wasn't, though, sometimes he did joke just so he could see the human blush a delicious red. Heat coiled in his stomach as he felt a different type of hunger. Just as he drifted towards more mature and slightly kinky thoughts, Fionna gave a goodbye while Cake glared at Marshall, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

Marshall floated over to the couch, kicking off his shoes. He floated a foot above the couch cushions and he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fionna sat on Cake's back as they made their way to Prince Gumball's. She had seen the way Cake glared at Marshall, and she didn't feel right with it. "Hey Cake.." Fionna said to get her sister's attention, "Yes, Baby Cakes?" Cake replied, "Why don't you like Marshall? He's not a bad guy. He just teases," Fionna said. Cake's face went from surprise to panic as she tried to come up with something to say, but then just decided to just tell her the truth, "Hunny, I just don't trust him. He's a vampire and the way he looks at you doesn't really calm me," "He looks at me in a certain way?" asked Fionna. Happiness boiled in her stomach that warmed her heart. She tried to ignore it, not use to this new kind of feeling. "Uh.. I, lets just say it's not a way a "friend" should be looking at another friend," Fionna didn't understand what her sister meant, but didn't question her any further.

As they closed in on the Candy Kingdom, Fionna's usual butterflies in the stomach weren't fluttering in anticipation knowing that the candy prince was there. Fionna began to ponder on this. Was her crush for the prince slithering away? She grew worried but hid it well.

* * *

**Earth:**

Fionna sat under a large tree with her friends as they all had lunch. The only people that weren't here were Marceline and Marshall. Fionna paused in mid bite of her BLT. "Something wrong Fionna?" asked Patrick, or PG, as she liked to call him. She looked up at him, "I was just wondering where Marceline and Marshall were… I hope that they didn't get into trouble," Fionna said as she glanced towards the doors of the school. Patrick's looked dulled, "He's probably being a delinquent.." he mumbled. Fionna rolled her eyes at him, "You always say that but it's not true. Marshall is a rad guy," she defended. Patrick looked down at his finely prepared food that was most likely made by his maid, Pepper, and went back to eating awkwardly. Fionna felt bad and took a bite of her food. Even though she had a crush on him, she didn't like when people badmouthed her best bro. Marshall was always there for her: lending a shoulder to cry on. He helped her practice her mixed martial arts sometimes also. Fionna smiled when she remembered that time when she broke her arm in middle school and he helped carry her stuff. "Hey, babe," said Marceline, snapping Fionna from her thought, and kissed Bonnie on her cheek. Marshall sat in between Fionna and Patrick. Patrick gave Marshall a look but Marshall didn't really care to pay attention, "Have you been thinking Fionna?" he asked, looking at Fionna with a grin. Fionna looked up at him, flabbergasted, "How did you know?" "Because you look constipated when you think too hard," he teased, laughing. Marceline laughed loudly while Patrick pretended not to hear. Bonnie covered her moth to hide her laughing, but her shaking shoulders gave her away. Fionna huffed, her cheeks red, "I don't think I should give you the lunch I made you now, _Marshy-poo_," she smirked devilishly at him as she gave him the nickname. Everyone but Marshall started to snicker, and Marshall was blushing. Gibberish fell out of his mouth, "Did… Ah what? Marshy-poo?! What the freak!" he exclaimed. Fionna laughed and took out a tomato sandwich, passing it over to the raven-haired teen. Marshall looked at the sandwich and then at her, "I don't trust you now," he deadpanned. Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just eat it," she said and he took the sandwich.

Fionna smiled and went back to eating, feeling much better with the carefree air. Though she didn't notice the looks that Patrick was giving her. His bright eyes looked almost sad but when they flickered to Marshall, they showed jealousy. He licked his lips, wishing he didn't have to have such strong feelings for the blonde girl. He knew that she liked him back, but he also knew how infatuated Marshall was with her; he was so painfully obvious to everyone but Fionna. Her naivetés made the situation better and probably a whole lot easier for him to make a move.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm pretty sick today so I'm gonna try and get this chapter done! BTW, Strawberry Crush is amazing~! I also went back and changed Aaa to Ooo since I found out that they never really changed the name of where Fi and Cake lived, so I felt stupid for not knowing it :| **

~~  
Chapter 6:

Earth:

Marshall walked into his house, kicking the door closed behind him loudly. He was pretty annoyed with Patrick. He had to waltz right into Marshall and Fionna time and take her home instead of himself. He slammed his keys onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a strawberry soda from the fridge, "Stupid Gumbutt.." he mumbled. He sat himself on a high top, kicking his shoes off. They landed with a thump. As he went back to his soda, Simone walked into the kitchen from the back door, wearing her gardening attire. She held a basket of strawberries. She looked over at Marshall, "Hello, Hun. I didn't expect you home so early, usually you take Fionna home," she said to him as she set the strawberries next to the sink and took off her gardening gloves. "Yeah well, her _crush_ decided to take her home," he scoffed. Simone looked at him and then chuckled, "Aw. You're jealous," she cooed and Marshall's face went from pale to red in 3 seconds flat, "I-I am not! Pfft! Why should I be?" he denied, crossing his arms. Simone smirked, "Marshall and Fionna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" "Stop it Simone!" "-First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Marshall slammed his head onto the counter, "Alright, alright! Enough!" he growled and Simone laughed some more.

"You are so fun to tease~" she cooed and Marshall sighed, "I give up," he said and pretended to ignore the woman by drinking his Strawberry Crush. The only sound that filled the house was Simone's humming and running water. Marshall finished his soda, tossing the can into the trash and getting an exclamation from Simone about recycling. Marshall went up to his room, his school bag dragging on the floor behind him. He sat down at his desk and began to try, key word there, to do his homework.

He couldn't help but think of what happened in the school's bathroom and glanced into his bathroom, seeing the mirror. He shook his head and looked back at his math, which he knew nothing about. "I'm not going to try that again. I was just tripping," Marshall said to himself. He tapped his pencil on his desk and tried to focus on his work. He never noticed his mirror ripple like a waters surface.

Ooo:

Marshall was sleeping comfortably when there was a crash and he shot up, looking around. There was a giant hole in the side of the tree house; the edges were frozen with ice. Marshall hissed as the sun burned him and he quickly hid for cover in a closet, "Glob it!" he cursed, knowing he really couldn't defend himself with the sun out and about. The Ice Queen cackled and flew in. Her hands glowing with blue energy of ice and snow. She looked around and saw the Mirror, "Hello there~" she said and grabbed the mirror; the surface rippled. She gave a toothy smirk. Marshall looked and saw an umbrella. He grabbed it and opened it, hopping out from the closet, "Hey, drop that mirror!" he said and the Ice Queen looked over at him, "Oh, hello Marshall Lee," she cackled, "What a pleasant surprise, seeing you here."

Marshal floated over and grabbed his guitar and swung it at her, making sure not to hit her. He could never hurt Simone, but he could scare her. She jumped back, cackling, "Is that all you got boy?" she teased. Marshall frowned, "Simone! Stop being a butt and give me the mirror!" he said and the queen raised an eyebrow at him, "Why should I? I just found out that this is a portal! I could use it to take Gumball and we could run away to get married~!" she said, getting a dreamy look on her face as she told him of her plan. Marshall scoffs; what was so cool about Gumwad? "Not that I actually care what you do to Gummy, but I'm not letting you take the mirror!" he pushed himself and swung his one-sided axe at her, snaring her dress. "My dress!" she screeched and glared at him. She held out a hand and used her icy powers on him. Marshall tried to dodge but the Ice Queen was able to freeze his foot. He winced as the weight held him down. He tried to break the ice but the queen shot him with her powers once more, freezing him to the wall where there was some sunlight gaping through the hole in the wall. Sunlight hit him in the face and he exhaled in pain, feeling the sun fry his skin with the sounds of sizzling.

As the Ice Queen was cackling in victory, she heard the sounds of the vampire's pain and looked over to see his skin burning. Something twisted her heart as a force pushed against her subconscious. Was she guilty? As if she was controlled by something else, she began to make snow; covering Marshall from the sun. After she finished, she took off, wanting to be far away from the vampire as she possible could.

Marshall felt the sting leave and looked to see the Ice Queen cover the hole in the wall with snow. A small smile played on his lips. Simone was still in there somewhere. He struggled against the ice as she left the tree house. He growled and clenched his jaw.

"Fionna is going to kill me…"

Fionna had to head back to her tree house to retrieve the mirror, since gumball now wanted to keep a close eye on it. She pouted at the idea, since she wanted to watch more of that mirror world, but she never argued to Gumball. As Fionna and Cake got closer to the tree house, their eyes widened at the destruction of their home. Fionna saw the ice and snow, "Ice Queen.." she growled but then remembered of Marshall and gasped, "Oh Glob, Is Marshall okay!?" she exclaimed and urged Cake to hurry to the house. Cake landed on the ground and Fionna jumped off; running into the house. Cake followed in suit. Fionna kicked her door down, sword in hand, "Marhsall!" she looked around and saw that the queen was gone and so was the mirror, "aw stuff!" she cursed and a looked around till she saw Marshall frozen to the wall. Luckily the ice was melting and he hand one arm free. Marshall was trying to pull himself free but looked up when Fionna kicked down the door, "Fi, I-" "Marhsall, are you okay?" asked Fionna, cutting him off as she jumped her way over to him, "I'm fine," he said and Fionna used her sword to help him free. "She took the mirror, Fi…" Marshall mumbled and Fionna looked up at him, "It's okay, we'll get it back." "If we make it in time," he replied. Fionna looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Marshall looked at her, "She knows that it's a portal and she's gonna kidnap Gumball and "runaway" with him," he said.

Fionna tightened her grip on her sword and headed towards the door, "Where are you going?" asked Cake, "I'm going to save Gumball and kick the Ice Queen's buns. You stay and watch Marshall and I'll be back soon," "Hey! I'm coming with you too! I'm not hurt, Fi!" Marshall argued to her. Fionna shook her head, "No, you stay here," and with that, the young adventuress left.

There was a silence between the cat and vampire. "I'm going after her, you coming or what?" he asked, looking at Cake. Cake's fists grew bigger than herself, "Of course I'm coming!"


	7. Sorry

Hello! This is Falling Angel! I am on Hiatus because my computer broke and some keys on the key board do not work. Once I get this fixed, I will begin finishing the story once more! Please forgive me.

Thank you

P.S: Pewdiepie horror games + milk= bad keyboard and mouse.


End file.
